Enchanting Darkness
by Natalia Malfoy
Summary: He ran his tongue over his sharp teeth that were yearning to be pressed onto someone’s skin, to break it, allowing the blood to pour out into his mouth. The Malfoy family’s numerous secrets are about to be exposed.
1. Number 3, Malvado Lane

**+*+*+*+**

**Disclaimer:****  Unfortunately, the last time I checked I was not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter. I own nothing besides the main character and a few other random characters. Even though I do own a few random characters it does not mean that I am getting any money whatsoever from writing this little story. I am writing this to give myself something to do and challenge myself, considering school is far too easy and does not stimulate my mind as much as having complete power over what I write.**

**Rated:****  R – For harsh language, mental and physical child-abuse, references to rape, and violence.**

**+*+*+*+**

**Enchanting Darkness**

**Prologue:  Number 3, Malvado Lane**

To outsiders, Malvado Lane looked like a perfectly ordinary street occupied with large, luxurious mansions. The giant lawns were always cut flawlessly, the cars in the driveways were tremendously expensive and always spotless, and the owners of the mansions were your usual wealthy Muggles. Little did these rich Muggles know, Number 3, Malvado Lane, was not as ordinary as they had always thought it was. They had never met the occupants of number 3, however, they expected them to be perfectly normal. Oh, how utterly wrong these rich little Muggles were. The occupants of Number 3 Malvado Lane were anything but ordinary.

The occupants of Number 3, Malvado Lane, were the Malfoy family; a not-so-ordinary Wizarding family. Other wizards and witches would think it tremendously peculiar that the Malfoy family's mansion was located in a Muggle city but Lucius wanted it there for certain reasons, mainly so it would be difficult to find. Mr. Malfoy was proud to say he was a pureblood wizard. He worked for the Ministry of Magic, however, he was secretly a follower of the darkest wizard of their time, Lord Voldemort. Lucius was Lord Voldemort's most loyal follower; he had never gone astray in his fellowship to the Dark Lord. Mrs. Malfoy stayed at home; she was only social when it was required. She hosted parties with the other wives of Death Eaters, the followers of the Dark Lord, and she, of course, raised their children.

No one knew much on the subject of the Malfoy children. Lucius Malfoy made sure he kept his only daughter a secret; she never left the house and no one, besides her closest family, knew she even existed. It was not proper, in Lucius' eyes, to have a daughter; sons were much more appropriate in his line of business. Kaida Amelie Malfoy had never left the security of her home. She rarely saw her brother and never saw her father. Her mother, Narcissa, and house-elf, Teeny, were her only friends. She did not mind much but she missed her brother dearly. When they were younger, they were nearly inseparable; they had to be forced apart. That all ended once he left for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when they were torn apart forever.

Kaida's older brother, Draco Lucius Malfoy, unfortunately was gradually becoming the spitting image of Lucius Malfoy. He was becoming even more interested in the Dark Arts; Lucius had began teaching them to Draco when he was only five years old. He had a severe hatred of anyone who was not of a respectable pureblood family. He believed in everything his father had told him since he was only five years old. He looked up to Lucius as his mentor. Alas, Narcissa Malfoy didn't have much of a say against her husband or Draco just might not have become as wicked as Lucius. Draco was on his way to becoming the next Dark Lord.

Unlike Draco, Kaida was fascinated with Muggles. Without the knowledge or consent of her parents, she would watch their Muggle neighbors by sitting on her windowsill and looking out her bedroom window. She would pretend she was one of their children; the daughter of a pleasant Muggle family, a family that would accept her for her instead of locking her away in a bedroom. With the passing of every day, Kaida became increasingly depressed. She wanted out; she needed out. She just was not sure how she was going to get out. However, she knew she needed to stay for the safety and sanity of her only brother.

**+*+*+*+**

**Author's Notes:****  There's the prologue. This story should be interesting… a little different than what I usually write, but it shouldn't be that bad. Please review!**


	2. Memories

**+*+*+*+**

**Disclaimer:****  Unfortunately, the last time I checked I was not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter. I own nothing besides the main character and a few other random characters. Even though I do own a few random characters it does not mean that I am getting any money whatsoever from writing this little story. I am writing this to give myself something to do and challenge myself, considering school is far too easy and does not stimulate my mind as much as having complete power over what I write.**

**Rated:****  R – For harsh language, mental and physical child-abuse, references to rape, and violence.**

**+*+*+*+**

**Enchanting Darkness**

**Chapter 1:  Memories**

The bright orange sunlight filled the large bedroom awakening the platinum blonde girl who was asleep in a large pink canopy bed. As the sun began to bother her sensitive bluish-gray eyes, she unhurriedly opened them, stretching as she sat up. The fifteen-year-old daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had the usual Malfoy good looks; she had beautiful, straight, platinum blonde hair and gorgeous bluish-grey eyes. Kaida's eyes scanned the bedroom before she stood up. She opened the light pink curtains and allowed the bright sunlight to pour into her bedroom even more. She looked out the open window at the light blue sky, the white fluffy clouds, the perfect green grass; she longed to be able to touch and run in the grass, to feel rain on her face, to feel the sun's heat on her pale skin.

"Kaida?" asked Narcissa, lightly knocking on the door to her only daughter's bedroom. Kaida looked away from the window, wiped the few drops of tears from her face, and opened the door for her mother. "Yes, mum?" she asked, cheerfully. "Father and Draco will be back in a few hours. Get dressed and be ready by lunch to greet them," she said before turning and walking off down the stairs. Kaida sighed sadly. She hated when her father came back from retrieving Draco from Platform 9 and Three Quarters. He was always in a bad mood and took it out on her and Draco, but mostly her. Without realizing, Kaida lifted her arm and smacked herself across the face. "I shouldn't think badly of my family," she said, scornfully.

After getting dressed Kaida sat on her windowsill and watched the birds and butterflies fly around in the clouds. _I wish I could fly away from this horrid place_, she thought. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her hands over her face, _Oh no! I did it again!_ "Little Mistress?" asked the Malfoy's house-elf, Teeny. Kaida took her hands off her face and opened her bluish-gray eyes to look at the little house-elf. "Yes?" she asked, sadly. "Master Malfoy and Young Master Malfoy have arrived," she said before quickly running out of the bedroom.

Kaida stood up from her windowsill and stretched her arms high above her head before setting off to the sitting room. She walked down the stairs quickly; she definitely did not want to be late. She came to the large double doors of the sitting room; she took a deep breath before opening them. She stood near the door waiting for someone to allow her to sit down with the rest of the family. Narcissa looked at Lucius then Kaida and quickly back again. Lucius, however, did not even acknowledge the presence of his only daughter. Draco, who was sitting near Lucius, stole a quick look at his sister before his father noticed.

"Sit down and be quiet," Lucius said icily, without ever laying eyes on the small teenage girl. Without saying a word, Kaida took the seat near her mother and kept her eyes on her hands (which were folded on her lap). 

"How was your trip?" asked Narcissa, pleasantly. "Horrid as usual. Platform 9 and Three Quarters was swarming with those bloody Mudbloods and Muggles," said Draco before his father could get in a word. Before any of the Malfoy's were about to say anything more, there was a loud knock on their front door. "I wonder who that could be," Narcissa said, staying in her seat. Lucius stood up and began walking out of the sitting room toward the front door. Narcissa and Draco stood immediately and followed. Kaida stayed where she was seated; Lucius had said for her to sit and be quiet and she was not about to disobey her father.

Narcissa Malfoy appeared at the entrance of the sitting room in tears after being away for nearly a half an hour. "Kaida, dear. Go to your bedroom," she said while trying to control the continuous tears forming in her blue eyes. "What is wrong, mother?" Kaida asked worriedly. Narcissa shook her head quickly, "Go." Without another word, Kaida left her mother alone in the sitting room and quickly walked up the staircase to her bedroom. The teenage girl opened the door to her bedroom and stepped inside. Before she had even made it all the way in, she heard her mother yelling all sorts of angry words at whom she guessed was Draco. Kaida tried to press her ear to the door to hear even the slightest bit of what they were arguing about but she did not succeed. _Where is father?_ Kaida asked herself after realizing she had not heard his voice the entire time.

A door slammed loudly, making Kaida jump in utter shock. She looked around her bedroom as if the noise had originated somewhere around her. Once her heartbeat was backing to normal, she laid down and relaxed on her large canopy bed. _I wonder what is going on,_ Kaida thought as she yawned quite loudly. Within seconds the platinum blonde teenage girl was fast asleep, utterly unaware of the problems her very existence was causing.

In the bedroom five doors down from Kaida, Draco was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking intently at the silver carpet of his room. His mind was replaying the events of the past year, over and over again. From his horrid Death Eater initiation during winter break to just that very afternoon when Ministry Officials and Aurors arrested Lucius Malfoy for association with Lord Voldemort. He rolled up his left sleeve and lightly outlined the Dark Mark with his fingers. He laid back onto his black sheets, still eying the mark carefully. He sighed and closed his cold grey eyes; sleep fell upon him immediately.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy had woken up on Christmas morning from hearing the sound of a loud crash coming from somewhere outside his bedroom door. He stretched out on his black silk sheets before he finally sat up. He ran a hand through his gorgeous platinum blond hair before he cautiously stood up. He dressed in his nicest outfit before throwing on his most expensive new black robes. He slicked his hair back with a hair gel made especially for him and with one last glance at the mirror, exited his enormous bedroom. He heard another loud crash and a woman's terrified screams. Draco closed his eyes tightly as if it would drown out the sound of his mother's screams. _

_"Draco?" asked a small, fearful voice from a little down the hall. Draco turned to find his younger sister, Kaida, standing near her bedroom door with tears forming in her beautiful bluish-gray eyes. "It'll be okay. Stay up here," he told her reassuringly. When he did not hear anymore horrible sounds from outside his bedroom door he continued on his way to the first floor of the Malfoy Manor. He walked down the elegant staircase into the front hall. He went through the door next to the one at the very end of the hall and found himself in an enormous and exceedingly elegant dining hall._

_The room was utterly empty when the young boy entered; sighing, he sat down at his usual seat. Out of an unnoticeable door come two house-elves with trays full of food. They sat the trays on the table in front of Draco, bowed, and left the room quickly and quietly. That is how it always was in Draco's home, the house elves feared his father and even though the boy had never laid a finger on any of them, they were frightened of him as well. He slowly took the covers off the food dishes – all of his favourites were there; even a large cake – also in his favourite flavours. He had usually spent holidays alone; his father said it "built character."_

_He sat there as he ate wondering why his father had been throwing things again. It was obviously something that had upset his mother because she rarely tried to talk, or scream, back to father – she knew better. Before he could even consider taking a slice of cake the doors to the dining hall burst open revealing a very livid Lucius Malfoy. Draco winced inwardly; he hated when his father was angry. Lucius smirked at his son, as if he was proud, as if Draco had, for once, pleased him somehow. Draco was becoming worried – his father had never actually been proud of him. "It is time, my son," was all he said as he signalled his son to follow him down to the dreary dungeons._

_Draco had not even bothered to question his father for he knew if he was being sent down there for punishment it would be far worse if he said something on the way there. As if Lucius was listening to Draco's thoughts he said, "You'll be taking the Mark tonight." Draco quietly gulped. He believed in the cause the Death Eaters worked for but parts of him did not want anything to do with it. He saw how his father had to live in fear of being caught or worse - killed. He shook all the worries out of his mind and concentrated on following his father down the many stairs and corridors leading to the horrid dungeons. _

_Over the years, Draco had learned to stay out of those dungeons at all costs. When he was merely six years old, he had wondered into them during one of the many Death Eater meetings that had been held in the very same place they were now heading toward. Draco remembered that day clearly, even though he despised the memory, as if it had just happened recently. The thoughts did not leave his mind that quickly. He had been beaten until he was unconscious, his own father had used an Unforgivable Curse on him, and he been forced to watch them rape and kill a helpless young Muggle girl who could not have been much older than Draco had been. Lucius stopped walking and Draco looked up, worried about what he was about to witness. Draco had not thought it was strange that they were holding this meeting in the early morning; he knew it would end up going on for hours, non-stop abuse, torture, and pain… Draco involuntarily shuddered inside at the thought._

_Draco felt his insides tighten as his father opened the door to the dungeons. It made a horrible creaking sound that had always haunted Draco's thoughts and dreams. Lucius motioned his only son to continue to follow him. They walked straight into a room packed with fully cloaked men and woman known as Death Eaters. You could not tell who was who because the cloaks hid their entire bodies, even their faces and hands. He would not even know who was there until they were ordered to remove the hoods – if that even happened. Draco looked around the dark, dingy, bloodstained dungeon. Besides the cloaked figures, there were broken bottles, dried blood, and who knew what else the rest of it was._

_Among the dried blood, he knew some of his own blood was lying on that very floor, dried up and wholly forgotten by the person who had done it. Lucius Malfoy - he had absolutely no heart. Draco's eyes finally fell on his dear mother and he became frantically worried – even if he had not shown it. Draco was confused yet even more worried. His mother never went to the Death Eater meetings – and never would – even if it was her own son's initiation. Even though she was Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucius, she was not a supporter of Voldemort or the Death Eaters. Draco had always been surprised she never left his father but than he always remembered. Even if she had left – he would find her and it would not be a very good thing – he would kill her._

Draco sat up in his bed instantly at the moment he realized he was thinking about that event again. He shut his eyes at tightly as possible, hoping for the images off what had happened to fade into nothing. He had watched dozens of cloaked Death Eaters torture his mother non-stop for hours. They took turns raping her while she was unconscious from the constant beatings and curses sent at her. He felt ice-cold chills run down his spine as his eyes scanned his bedroom. He jumped slightly at the sound of a light knock on his bedroom door. He got out of his bed and walked toward the door. Letting out a deep breath, he opened the door and was relieved when his sister entered the dark room.

"Hey Kai, what's wrong?" he asked, moving aside so the young girl could enter the room. He turned on the light and the moment he had he wished he had not. "Oh Merlin," he whispered as he rushed to the crying girl sitting on the edge of his bed. Her face was covered in dark purple and blue bruises, cuts still bleeding, and dried blood from being left on her face for too long; her hair was messy and full of bits of grass, bugs, and sticks. She was visibly shaking. Draco looked her over once more and noticed her hands were cut and bruised as well. "Kai, what happened?" Draco asked again. She opened her mouth to speak but ended up coughing up a bit of blood onto her hands. Draco handed her a towel to clean it up. 

"Voldemort," she said shakily before falling back onto Draco's bed and falling fast asleep_._

**+*+*+*+**

**Author's Notes:  And there is chapter 1. Hope it is good. I think it is… well; it is mostly up to you all though. Review if you like it or do not like it. All kinds of reviews are welcome – all will help the next chapter get up sooner and maybe even improved a bit. Suggestions for future chapters are welcome as well! Have fun with it… just review! Click that little box down there on the left side… yep, that one. Got it? Okay, good.**


	3. Dear Miss Kaida A Malfoy

**+*+*+*+**

**Disclaimer:  Unfortunately, the last time I checked I was not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter. I own nothing besides the main character and a few other random characters. Even though I do own a few random characters it does not mean that I am getting any money whatsoever from writing this little story. I am writing this to give myself something to do and challenge myself, considering school is far too easy and does not stimulate my mind as much as having complete power over what I write.**

**Rated:  R – For harsh language, mental and physical child-abuse, references to rape, and violence.**

**+*+*+*+**

**Enchanting Darkness**

**Chapter 2:  Dear Miss Kaida A. Malfoy**

Draco woke up to the sound of an owl loudly tapping the glass of his window. He got up from his couch and wondered sleepily to the closed window to let the owl inside. The owl quickly flew in once Draco had successfully opened the window. Although Draco was still half asleep, he instantly recognized it as a Hogwart's owl. Wondering why his Hogwart's letter would come so soon into the summer, he grabbed the letter and tore it open without reading the envelope. He read the first line and stopped, slowly becoming confused.

          _Dear Miss Kaida Amelie Malfoy,_

He read the first line one more time as if he had been hallucinating. The words were still the same, as before – they had not changed – his eyes were not lying to him. Draco loved his sister dearly, he would do anything to protect her, except not become a Death Eater, that was something he had to do to keep her and his mother safe – no matter what they thought, however, he did not see the need to send her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It would simply make her known and being known is not necessarily safe, although she would be with Draco and he would be there to protect her.

Kaida rolled over in Draco's bed and slowly fluttered open her bluish-grey eyes. "Draco?" she whispered. He turned his gaze from the letter to his younger sister. "Yes Kai?" he asked. "Thank you," she said before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep. He smirked and turned his attention back to the letter.

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Draco, with the letter gripped tightly in his left hand, left his bedroom and walked down the hall to the library. He knocked on the large cherry-wood door. The door swung open. "Mother!" he said as he walked into the dimly lit room. His mother was sitting in a large black leather chair with a book on her lap. "Yes Draco?" she asked, closing the book and setting it on the table. He gave her the letter and waited for her to finish reading it. 

She looked up at Draco, "This is wonderful." Draco, now confused as ever, looked at his mother in shock. "What do you mean 'this is wonderful'? This is terrible! Mother, people will know about her," he said boldly. The smile on Narcissa's face faded, "Draco, you saw her last night. She simply cannot stay here."

"Draco, dear," Narcissa said, "Would you please check on Kaida?" Draco nodded, "I still don't agree with you." He walked out of the dim library, stretching as he made his way to his own bedroom. He opened the door and found Kaida with the envelope and other letter he had accidentally left behind. Kaida looked up from the pieces of parchment and began to stare at her brother. "What is all this about?" she asked, now eying the parchment again. Draco shrugged, "I don't know."

"Don't bullshit me, Draco. I am not stupid, you know. It has my name on it," she yelled, angrily throwing the pieces of parchment at him. He picked them up and set them on his bed, in front of her. "What is it?" she asked again. Draco gave in, he knew his mother would tell her eventually anyway; it might as well be him to let her know. "They're your Hogwarts letters," he said simply, searching through his wardrobe for something to wear that day. Pulling out a dark green robe he said, "Mother thinks you should go."

"Do you want me to go, Draco?" Kaida asked, staring intently at the Slytherin Prince. Draco did not answer right away. He turned toward his couch and laid the dark green robe down. After walking back to his wardrobe he finally answered, "I do not know if it's a good idea."

"Why?" Kaida asked, not understanding completely. Draco stopped searching through his wardrobe. "It may not be safe. People will _know_ about you," he said. "Oh," Kaida said simply. She looked around Draco's evil looking bedroom – the dim lights, the black silk sheets, black leather couch and chairs, and the dark cherry-wood desk, wardrobe and doors. "Would you rather have me here with mother and Voldemort coming over all the time to practically beat me unconscious – like last night? But you wont be here to help me through it," she added.

Draco looked thoughtful as he sat down on a chair near his window. "I suppose. I would be able to watch over you," he said, looking out the window at the dark grey sky.

Kaida's face lit up in the largest smile Draco had ever seen on her. "Thank you, Draco!" she yelled, jumping up to give him a hug. She stopped once her feet hit the floor; the room began to spin. Kaida fainted; her body hit Draco's bed instantly. Draco stood up from his chair and rushed to Kaida's limp body. He picked her up and carried her into her own bedroom, laying her on her bed and pulling the covers up around her chin.

"Sleep well, Kai," Draco whispered as he closed her bedroom door.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Virginia Weasley, the youngest child and only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley, stretched out in her small light pink bed. She took in a deep breath; the air smelt like freshly baked chocolate cake. She smiled cheerfully to herself as she sat up, she was happy to be home, and pulled the light pink sheets off her pale legs. Scanning her room, looking for her clock, she noticed a Hogwart's owl perched on her open windowsill. _That is odd,_ Ginny thought as she stood and walked toward the large barn owl.

"Hullo," she said, stroking the owl's feathers. 

The owl stuck his right foot out waiting for Ginny to take the letter. She looked at the letter curiously before taking it and sitting back down on her bed. The owl flew off out of the window into the dark blue sky. Ginny opened the envelope and took out two pieces of parchment, which she unfolded immediately.

_Dear Miss Virginia Michelle Weasley,_

_In view of the fact that you have a private dormitory, Headmaster Dumbledore would like to ask your permission to allow a new fifth year student to live in your dormitory. She does have one family member already attending Hogwarts, however, Headmaster Dumbledore believes it would be a better environment for her to live in your dormitory. We do not know what House she will be in, though we do not believe that will be a problem once you get to know her._

_In order to get any problems worked out, we will need you to come to Hogwarts on August 31. Headmaster Dumbledore has already owled your parents for permission and they have agreed._

The remainder of the letter explained the travel arrangements and such but nothing about the girl who would be sharing Ginny's private dormitory with her.

In Virginia's first year of Hogwarts she stumbled across Tom Riddle's diary. He had possessed her and forced her to do terrible things. She had frequent nightmares about the events of her first year so Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall decided to allow Ginny to have her own small dormitory fit just for one person with a bathroom, bedroom and small common room with a couch, fireplace and a small table with chairs.

Ginny turned the parchment repeatedly trying to find some information about the girl but again found nothing. She frowned slightly and stood up.  Walking down the stairs to the kitchen, Ron ran past her, knocking her down. Her head hit the hard ground that sent an excruciating pain flooding her body. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you, Ginny," Ron said, picking her up from the floor. 

Ginny dusted the dirt from the floor off her old blue and silver striped pajama pants that were quite big on her since they had once belonged to her older brother Charlie.

"It is just fine, Ron," she whispered, walking quickly past him down the stairs. She rolled her big brown eyes as she entered the warm kitchen and sat down at the presently empty table.

"Good morning, dear," Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully when she noticed Ginny sit down at the kitchen table. Ginny distractedly nodded. "Morning, mum," she said wearily.

Ginny seemed to wake up a bit when she remembered the letter. Her eyes became wide with excitement. "Mum, mum," Ginny said trying to get her mother's attention. Molly Weasley turned around from the stove to face her only daughter. "Yes, dear?" she asked. "I received a letter from Hogwarts this morning. Do you know anything about the girl I'll be living with? My letter didn't say a word about her name or personality or what she looks like…" Ginny trailed off when she noticed her mother's worried expression. 

"What is it mum?" she asked. Her mother shook her head. "I don't know much about her either. Sorry, sweetie," Mrs. Weasley said turning about around to the stove.

"Why don't you know anything about her?" Ginny asked finally after sitting in utter silence for nearly fifteen minutes. "Professor Dumbledore thinks it would be better for her to tell you herself – when she feels comfortable with you. I believe he has not told her a thing about you either – probably for the same reason," Molly said as she set six plates on the kitchen table.

Ginny counted the number of plates and raised an eyebrow at her mother. Molly smiled, "Fred and George are coming by for breakfast."

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

"What do you mean she won't be in the Slytherin House with me?" Draco shouted, throwing the second piece of parchment from the letter across the table toward his mother. Narcissa sighed softly. She hated to watch her only son slowly become the spitting image of Lucius. She hated to see the hate flowing through him come out. She hated to see even more hate enter his body. She hated to know she could do nothing about it.

"Draco, she'll have a private house. Away from any Slytherins that may want or have instructions to hurt her," Narcissa said, trying to reason with the livid sixteen year old across the table.

Her statement did not necessarily take Draco's worry away. "What in Merlin's name do you mean by '_private'_? he asked suspiciously. "It will not be full of students like the other dormitories. She will be sharing her quarters with another fifth year girl. I do not know anything about her, although Professor Dumbledore assured me they will get along just fine," Narcissa said with a smile.

Although she still did not take Draco's worry away, he decided to give in, to simply stop the conversation and any anger that may result in the conversation going along any further. 

**+*+*+*+**

**Author's Notes:  Well, there you go. Chapter 3! Whoohoo! What are you waiting for? GO REVIEW! Now! You know you want to…**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

****

**_Hplova4eva_  –  Thanks, thanks, thanks! Haha… yeah.**

**_Crucia_  –  Thanks for putting me on your favourites list! I do not think it is that well written… I am just trying to make it good.**

**_Ang3l666_  –  Thanks! I love those kinds too… that is why I just had to write one myself!**

**_Elena_  –  Some people do not know what that word means, therefore it is creative. What would you have named the street? It just fits… so I do not care whether you think I am creative or not.**

**_Wizzabee _ –  Yeah, I was kind of trying to go for that completely scary thing. That is why I rated it R.**

**_Starkyrox9191 _ –  Yeah, you will find out later in the story… I think. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks!**

**_Crazi River_  -  Thanks! **


	4. Hogwarts, Here I Come!

**+*+*+*+**

**Disclaimer:  Unfortunately, the last time I checked I was not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter. I own nothing besides the main character and a few other random characters. Even though I do own a few random characters it does not mean that I am getting any money whatsoever from writing this little story. I am writing this to give myself something to do and challenge myself, considering school is far too easy and does not stimulate my mind as much as having complete power over what I write.**

**Rated:  R – For harsh language, mental and physical child-abuse, references to rape, and violence.**

**+*+*+*+**

**Enchanting Darkness**

**Chapter 3:  Hogwarts, Here I Come!**

The petite blonde girl laid in her big comfortable bed, merely staring up at curtains surrounding her. _I am going to Hogwarts_, she thought with a smile forming on her pale face. She rarely smiled, she had no reason to, but the thought of actually attending Hogwarts with Draco made her one of the happiest people in the entire Wizarding World. Not only was she going to Hogwarts but also she was going an entire day ahead of everyone else. She rolled over to face her small clock; it was nearly six in the morning, nearly four and a half hours until she would be flooing to Professor Dumbledore's office.

She was ecstatic. She would finally become friends with other witches and even spend more time with Draco. She stretched her arms high up above her body before standing up and wondering toward her wardrobe. She grabbed a knee-length black skirt with dark green pinstripes, a white button-up top, and a dark green robe, all of which were very expensive. Kaida dressed quickly and strolled upstairs to her mother's quarters.

Knocking lightly on the door, she called to her mother, "Mother?" The door flew open and Narcissa ushered the young girl into the room. Kaida noticed tears running down Narcissa's perfect, pale skin and instantly became worried. "What happened?" she asked. Narcissa shook her head, "No sweetie, nothing happened. I'm just going to miss you terribly," she said, the tears flowing out of her eyes faster.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

The little redhead ran a hand through her straight red hair as stared across the table directly at The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. It seemed as if everyone knew the girl had a crush on him, except Harry himself. It bothered her, however, she just was not sure if she even wanted the boy any longer. "Ginny?" a female voice said from behind the sad young girl.

Virginia turned around to find herself face to face with Hermione Granger, the brains behind Hogwart's Infamous Trio. "Are you excited about having a roommate again?" she asked as she took her seat next to Ginny and across from Ron, who was sitting next to Harry. "Yes," Ginny said slowly, poking her scrambled eggs with a fork repeatedly. "Huh, you don't seem very excited," Hermione said, watching the girl attack her breakfast. "I know I'd be just delighted. I'd be able to get a heap of additional summer reading in," she said dreamily, as if envisioning herself being sent to Hogwarts early and rummaging through the library alone.

From across the table Ron snorted quite loudly. Hermione's gaze left Ginny immediately and landed on the redheaded boy. She stared at him shamefully. "How much summer reading did you get to, Ron?" she asked, although she could already guess.

Ron coughed, trying to cover up the word 'none' and stood up from the kitchen table, motioning Harry to follow. Harry looked around nervously, he did not want any of his friends to be mad at him, but stood up and followed Ron anyway. Ginny distinctively heard Hermione sigh cantankerously before standing up and running up the stairs to Ginny's bedroom, where she had been staying for the past week.

Ginny pushed her breakfast plate toward the middle of the table and stood up, brushing the crumbs off of her faded black skirt.

Before Ginny had a chance to leave the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley entered. "Ginny, dear, how would you like to floo to Dumbledore's office a little earlier?" she asked. "How much earlier?" Ginny asked. "Around ten o'clock," she answered before leaving the kitchen. Ginny sighed and walked upstairs to her bedroom to pack to leave even earlier than originally planned.

When she entered her bedroom, she found Hermione reading near the window. Ginny did not want to bother her so she said nothing and began gathering her school things to put into her Hogwart's trunk. Hermione looked up from her Transfiguration book and watched Ginny pack for a few minutes. "Why is this girl just now starting school?" Hermione asked finally.

Ginny stopped packing and sat down on her bed. "I have no clue," she answered. "I do not know a thing about her. I suppose that's why I have to go early to school," she added. "Oh," Hermione said before beginning to read again.

Once Virginia was finished with all of her packing, she pulled her trunk down the stairs. It took the small girl a lot longer than she had expected, the trunk was far too heavy for such a petite girl. By the time she reached the living room, it was a few minutes before ten. Molly was hurrying around the house to make sure Ginny did not forget a thing.

The clock rang ten o'clock in the morning and Mrs. Weasley grabbed a handful of floo-powder and handed it to Ginny. Tears were forming in Mrs. Weasley's old, tired eyes, "I'm going to miss you, Ginny." Ginny smiled and nodded, "I'll miss you too, mum."

Ginny stepped into the fireplace and threw up the floo-powder while yelling, "Professor Dumbledore's office," as clearly as possible.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Kaida put her last schoolbook into her trunk and closed it tight. "Draco!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. There was no way she would be able to carry her trunk all the way down the stairs of the manor. Draco appeared at her bedroom door, "Yes, Kai?" he asked. She pointed to her trunk with a smile.

Usually Draco would not want to do something like carry her trunk, however, when he saw the smile of her face he could not resist. He rarely saw Kaida smile but when she did it made Draco wish she would smile more often.

Draco grabbed a hold on Kaida's trunk and carried it down the stairs to sitting room, where the fireplace was located, and set it down. Kaida had followed Draco all the way down the stairs and was now standing in front of the fireplace with a look of excitement in her bluish-grey eyes. She eyed the large silver and black brick fireplace, on the mantel were silver and black candles and a beautiful large portrait of Lucius and Narcissa was hanging above. The portrait frightened Kaida. It made her feel as if Lucius was always watching her whenever she was in that room.

Narcissa Malfoy entered the lavish sitting room and immediately pulled Kaida into a hug; one of the few hugs Kaida had ever received. "Have fun at school," she said. Narcissa was not very worried about sending her to Hogwarts; Hogwart's was the safest wizarding school in England. Besides, Kaida had been studying magic since the age of six and she was very much prepared for the start of her fifth year of school.

"It's time, Kai," Narcissa said, grabbing the can of floo-powder from the mantel and handing it to the young girl. Kaida took a handful, "Bye mother; bye Draco," she said before entering the fireplace and throwing up the floo-powder. "Professor Dumbledore's office."

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Virginia Weasley sat in a large red leather chair in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk, where the aged Headmaster was sitting with his hands folded and a twinkle in his eye. "We will get started once she arrives," he told Ginny. She nodded absentmindedly while looking around the office at the many sleeping portraits of the previous Hogwart's Headmasters and Headmistresses.

Suddenly, there was a large crashing noise. Kaida Malfoy found herself lying on her stomach just outside the office's fireplace. She pushed herself up from the floor and began to brush the bits of dust off her clothes.

Headmaster Dumbledore rose from his seat and shook Kaida's hand respectively. Even though Kaida had never left the security of her household, she knew her family was well respected in the Wizarding community and was going to take full advantage of that if anyone wanted to make fun of her or anything such as that for any reason.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," she said as she shook his hand. He nodded to her. "Miss Virginia Weasley," he said, motioning to Ginny. "Miss Kaida Malfoy," he said, motioning to Kaida. Kaida put her hand out to Ginny's and they shook hands, however, Ginny's face never left the state of shock it had entered once she heard the girl's name.

"Ginny, would you please show Kaida to your rooms? It will be the same place as before, however, we made it a bit bigger to accommodate the two of you. I expect to see you both tonight at dinner, Ginny you know what time. Your things have already been brought to your bedrooms," he said, smiling at the two girls as if signalling the end of the meeting.

The little redhead stood up and began to walk toward the door; Kaida followed.

Once the two petite girls were out of Professor Dumbledore's office and walking down the corridor toward their dormitory, Ginny decided to get to know the Malfoy girl. "So, are you Draco's sister?" she asked. Kaida looked Ginny up and down, watching the way her body moved, her clothes – "Yes," she answered.

"Why didn't you come to Hogwarts before now?" Ginny asked.

Kaida's bluish grey eyes searched the corridor; she looked at the high brick walls and the portraits. Several portraits introduced themselves to her but she ignored each one of them. "I'd rather not talk about it," Kaida answered, after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Oh," Ginny said simply. She turned the corner and began to walk up the stairs with Kaida right by her side.

Ginny eyed the pale blonde carefully. Her hair was perfectly straight and her eyes were gorgeous. Her skin was extremely pale and flawless while her lips were almost red. She was not very tall yet not exceedingly short either. She was also dressed extraordinarily well, just as Draco constantly was. Virginia could not help but be a little jealous of Kaida's utter beauty.

"Quidditch," Ginny said as they reached a portrait of a pale young boy. The portrait swung open and the two girls entered the common room. "You have to say the password to be able to enter but do not tell anyone what it is," Ginny advised. "I have to tell Draco," Kaida told her as she looked around the beautiful common room. "Why?" Ginny spat disgustedly at the thought of Draco in her private dormitory. "He's my brother," she answered, sitting down on the couch in front of the fireplace.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

At six in the evening, Ginny, accompanied by Kaida, walked into the Great Hall for dinner. Kaida looked around the lavish Hall – the candles floating near the ceiling that looked like the night sky, the House streamers along the walls, and the Hogwart's crest above the staff table – it was amazing. Ginny and Kaida joined the teachers at the staff table. Kaida looked the teachers up and down the table with excitement in her eyes. Her eyes landed on Professor Snape and her face turned to shock.

"Severus!" she yelled toward the Potion's master. "Kaida, how lovely to see you again," he said emotionless.

Professor Dumbledore introduced Kaida to the other teachers that she did not know and then clapped his hands together and the food appeared in front of them. They ate in utter silence – only speaking when asking someone to pass something to them.

Kaida thought it was absolutely brilliant. She had never eaten dinner with so many people before. Whenever her parents had company besides Voldemort or Snape, she was sent to her bedroom without anything to eat. While she ate, she watched the other people at the table closely. She just could not believe she was finally at Hogwarts after waiting all summer to be able to leave the Malfoy manor. Although they did not talk during dinner, it was one of the best nights of Kaida's life.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

"You understand this is very important, don't you?" a raspy voice said.

Draco nodded, "Yes, my Lord." 

"Make sure nothing goes wrong with Desdemona's mission," the raspy voice said threateningly.

"Yes, my Lord," he said to the cloaked man sitting in front of him as he bowed his head in respect.

Draco's normally pale skin was even paler as he stood in front of Lord Voldemort. His eyes seemed to be glowing with red as dark as blood and his breathing was uneven – he needed to kill. He ran his tongue over his sharp teeth that were yearning to be pressed onto someone's skin, to break it, allowing the blood to pour out into his mouth.

**+*+*+*+**

**Author's Notes:  **

**_Hplova4eva_:  Thanks for reviewing again! I try to update as much as possible with this fic.**

**_SickGirl42_:  Hey! Thanks for reviewing again! Do you really think so? Wow, that is such a fantastic compliment! I do not think I write like one at all but I am really glad someone thinks so!**

**_Wizzabee_:  Thanks so much! You will just have to keep reading to find that out… but I think you will love it!**

**_Beauty Eclipsed_:  Well, it might get a bit more confusing but I will try to clear everything up as much as possible. She did act like a house-elf because they were the only people around her most of her life so she sort of took on their characteristics. Thanks for reviewing!**

**_Ang3l666_:  Thanks! Yeah, she is going to become a bigger character in future chapters but she is coming into play slowly.**

**_Crazi River_:  Thanks! Wow, you printed it out? That's amazing… I wrote something good enough worthy of being printed! Haha… that is very cool.**

**_Crucia_:  Thanks bunches!**


	5. Blood and Flames

**+*+*+*+**

**Disclaimer:  Unfortunately, the last time I checked I was not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter. I own nothing besides the main character and a few other random characters. Even though I do own a few random characters it does not mean that I am getting any money whatsoever from writing this little story. I am writing this to give myself something to do and challenge myself, considering school is far too easy and does not stimulate my mind as much as having complete power over what I write.**

**Rated:  R – For harsh language, mental and physical child-abuse, references to rape, and violence.**

**+*+*+*+**

**Enchanting Darkness**

**Chapter 4:  Blood and Flames**

"What do you think of Hogwarts so far?" Ginny asked as the two girls strolled down the empty corridor toward their dormitory.

Kaida lightly ran her hand along the cold stone walls, "It's brilliant," she answered with a tiny smirk forming on her pale face.

"Is your house big like this?" Ginny asked before she could stop herself. She had been curious to ask the girl about life at the Malfoy manor; however, she was not necessarily sure how she should bring up the subject. She had no idea if it was a touchy subject – she had rarely even talked to Draco Malfoy before. He had barely even looked at the redheaded girl since the incident in Flourish and Blotts during her first year of Hogwarts – she doubted he even knew her name.

"It's not this big – close but not _this_ big," Kaida answered honestly.

Before Ginny even noticed, she was laughing hysterically at the thought of a Malfoy being honest – and even modest.

Kaida jumped in surprise at the sudden noise. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Did I say something wrong? I know I do not have very much experience having real discussions with people but I really do not think I said anything wrong. Was what I said bad? I've heard Draco and father say some pretty bad things before but – mother's never laughed because of it -," Kaida rambled frantically.

"No – no," Ginny forced out of her mouth while trying to regain even breathing. "It's just that you were so honest with me – your brother probably would've told me that your home is loads bigger then the castle," she said, trying to hold in more fits of laughter.

They stopped walking once they were in front of the portrait of the young boy. Ginny sighed, "Quidditch." The two girls entered the common room and sat down on the couch near the fire.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Ginny asked, staring into the flames. Kaida's smile faded, however, Ginny did not notice for she was far too interested in watching the flames. "No," she answered. "Do you?" she asked. Ginny turned her attention away from the flames and looked at Kaida's pale complexion. "Yes. Well, sometimes," she answered, blushing slightly. "I played last year on the Gryffindor house team but normally I just play with my brothers," she added.

"Oh," Kaida said sadly. "So, you've never played before," Ginny stated amusedly. Kaida smirked, "Yeah." Ginny was beginning to wonder why – Lucius always seemed so interested in Draco playing – why not his daughter as well? "Why?" Ginny blurted out.

Kaida became nervous at being asked so directly. "I suppose – I never – well, I – I just do not play," she stuttered to find the correct words.

Ginny did not necessarily believe Kaida's explanation, it took far too long to be accurate, however, she decided not to push the issue any further since it seemed to make Kaida uncomfortable.

The two girls sat in silence - only the sound of the crackling flames could be heard. It seemed as if the girls had tons of things to ask each other – to learn everything about their new friend but were frightened as if asking too much would mean they would have to answer just as much. 

Kaida felt as though she could trust Ginny but she could not be so sure if the petite redhead across the couch from her was really all that trustworthy. The only people she ever trusted were her family and even her father and Draco sometimes lost her trust.

Ginny watched Kaida in amusement - the girl was an utter mystery, however, Ginny wanted to know it all. Ginny's eyes drifted from Kaida's face down to her robes. She could tell the robes were extremely expensive but of course that was to be expected, she was a Malfoy after all.

~~~

Desdemona Blake stepped out of her brand new black Cadillac and walked across the dew-covered grass toward the vast stone manor. Her thick, long, black, curly hair flew out behind her as the ice-cold wind hit against her abnormally pale face. She opened her mouth to some extent to let the ice-cold air hit against her razor-sharp fangs. 

She was on a mission from her Dark Lord and nothing was to get in her way. Her mission was extremely vital for the increase of the Dark Lord's power and she knew everything was riding on her shoulders – nothing could possibly go wrong.

She knocked loudly on the enormous wood door until a house-elf finally opened the door and allowed her to enter. Narcissa Malfoy was standing just a little ways down the entrance hall but began to walk down toward the door when Desdemona had entered.

"Narcissa!" she said sweetly. Narcissa smirked and nodded. "How lovely to see you again, Mona," she said without emotion. Desdemona nodded, "Is Draco around the manor? I would like to speak with him - privately."

Narcissa knew all along that the only reason Desdemona was in her house was for a meeting with Draco. She did not mind, however. Narcissa hated this woman with a passion – not only because she was a vampire but also because she was the one to initiate Draco into Lord Voldemort's vampire followers.

"Yes. Just a moment," Narcissa said stiffly as she left the room through a door at the end of the entrance hall.

Only moments later, Narcissa returned except this time she was accompanied by Draco Malfoy. Draco smirked when he saw whom his visitor was – the plan was starting. He knew it and he was glad. All the tiring long months of planning and preparing had finally paid off. Desdemona returned the evil smirk and they walked out of the entrance hall into the sitting room.

Draco took a seat in a large black leather chair near the fire while Desdemona sat down on a couch not too far away. "Hello, my dear," she said to Draco once they were alone in the large dim sitting room. "Hello," Draco said with the trademark smirk still plastered on his pale face. "And, where, may I ask, is your darling younger sister?" she asked. 

Draco's spine stiffened – they knew. Oh Merlin, they knew. Draco was not sure what to say. Should he deny having a sister and perhaps be punished or give in and maybe lose his only sibling? Either choice was not very appealing, however, he needed to pick one quickly.

"My sister?" he asked confusedly.

Desdemona giggled evilly. "Yes, dear boy. Your sister – I know you have one. Little Kaida Amelie, or is it not?" she said almost mordantly.

Draco's breathing stopped – he felt dizzy. He needed air yet somehow the air was not reaching his lungs. It felt as if his lungs were going to burst open any moment. The room started to spin and before he knew it – he was unconscious and lying on the hard floor.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Ginny sat on her bed and watched the stars shining in the dark, but not quite black, sky. She sighed and laid back onto the now warm comforter. It was a very long day. She could not wait to just crawl into her nice warm bed and fall into a great dreamless sleep – if she was lucky enough. Even with her own private bedroom, Ginny still had frequent nightmares about the trauma she faced her first year.

She stretched her arms out over her body and took a few deep breaths. She was about to sit up and crawl into bed when she heard a loud tapping sound at her window.  She sat up slowly and looked toward her window – there was a large brown barn owl tapping its beak on the window's glass.

Standing up, she sighed once again – it had become something she was used to since she never got even a little bit of time to herself especially with so many people in her family. She opened the window and allowed the owl to fly into the bedroom.

The owl dropped a letter onto her bed and flew out the window immediately. Ginny closed the window, strolled toward her bed and sat down once again. She fingered the letter in her hands before opening it. She looked at the front and recognized the handwriting right away. The letter was from her best friend, Colin Creevey.

_Dear Miss Virginia Weasley,_

_Your brother, Ron, owled to let me know that you were already at Hogwarts so I would not be worried and looking around frantically for you on the 1 September when I get to King's Cross Station. I was somewhat surprised at that, however. Already at Hogwarts… and why, might I ask, is that? Ah, well, either way, I simply cannot wait to see you tomorrow, my dear. I have missed you terribly over the summer while I have been away in Spain but I have had the most amazing time. I cannot wait to show you some of the photographs I have taken. Yes, some like the ones I took last year too – I just know you were about to ask. Well, I will see you tomorrow._

_Mister Colin Creevey_

Ginny's lips curled into a large smile as she put down Colin's letter. No matter what type of jokes and rumours people had started about him, Ginny was always there and always his best friend. However, most of the rumours were true – yes, he was gay and yes, he did absolutely love photography. Neither bothered Ginny, even though they seemed to bother a number of others, it was just Colin and Colin was always there for her as well.

She folded the letter up and set it down on her nightstand. She was about to stand up to close her blinds when she saw a dark cloaked figure hovering outside her bedroom window. The eyes of the figure were glowing in a dark blood red. Ginny's breathing halted and her eyes could not look away from the hypnotizing blood red eyes.

The figure opened its mouth, revealing pearly white fangs. Ginny screamed as loud as her little lungs would allow. She screamed and screamed until she was utterly out of breath.

"Ginny, what's wrong? I heard you scream," Kaida quickly interrogated as she ran into the room.

Ginny, who was still sitting on her bed staring out the window, simply lifted up her arm and pointed a shaky finger toward the window before passing out onto the floor. Kaida rushed to Ginny's side and began to shake her rigorously. "Ginny! Ginny!" she yelled into the redhead's ear.

The redhead's chocolate-brown eyes blinked open. "What was that?" she asked in a shaky voice. Kaida looked around nervously while biting down onto her bottom lip, "A vampire."

"But we don't have enough time to worry about that. We need to get to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately!" she said frantically, trying to pull the redhead to her feet while Ginny was still in utter shock.

Once Kaida had successfully gotten Ginny up off the floor and somewhat out of her shocked state, she pulled Ginny by the arm out of their living quarters and ran toward Professor Dumbledore's office.

"What's the password?" Kaida yelled out when they had reached the entrance.

Luckily, at that exact same moment, Professor Snape had walked out of the entrance to the Headmaster's office. "There is no need to yell, Miss Malfoy," he said in a voice that had no sign of hatred in it at all, unlike the voice he always used with every other student. He began to walk off down the hall, robes flying out behind him, however, before he was able to leave completely he turned around, "By the way, the password is 'Pixie Sticks'," he said. "Whatever those are," he muttered to himself, not realizing the two girls could hear him.

"Pixie Sticks!" Ginny yelled before Kaida could even open her mouth. The staircase leading to the Headmaster's office was revealed almost immediately. Ginny ran toward the staircase with Kaida's hand tightly held in hers. She stopped in front of the door, which had a gold-plated sign that read 'Headmaster Dumbledore.'

Ginny knocked on the door and did not stop until the door had opened. The two girls entered the office and were greeted by a particularly old wizard sitting behind a large oak desk. The old wizard had a certain gleam in his eye that made you believe he knew everything there was to know in the Wizarding World.

"How may I help you girls tonight?" he asked.

"There was -" Kaida started, absolutely composed.

"Vampire!" yelled Ginny, still frantic.

"Where was this vampire?" Dumbledore asked.

Before either girl could answer the question, there was a loud banging noise and Draco Malfoy fell out of the fireplace.

**+*+*+*+**

**Author's Notes:  Thanks to all my reviewers! You are all fantastic! It is so great that a lot of you have reviewed every chapter! That is really great! So, thanks for taking the time out to do that for me, I love getting feedback!**

**_Beauty Eclipsed_:  Thanks! It is sort of just getting going so it will be more interesting in later chapters.**

**_Hplova4eva_:  Thanks! I am trying to update as much as often but it is kind of hard because I am starting to get really busy but I am doing my best!**

**_SickGirl42_:  Yeah, this is going to be a little scary but I am going through some stuff right now and it is helping a lot to get the dark stuff out of myself. There might be some Kaida romance but I am not too sure. Draco and Ginny? Hmm… you will have to read and find out but there will be some romance going on! Yeah, mittens are cool- except when they are slippery. Oh, thanks again!**

**_Rivan_ _Codex_:  Yeah, the storyline will start getting a bit better and more action and things because the first chapters were kind of just trying to get everything going. Thanks! Umm, I think you will find more about the vampire thing in later chapters so keep reading! Thanks!**

**_Ang3l666_:  Ginny and Draco will have more interaction in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing again!**


	6. Author's Note 1

**Enchanting Darkness – Author's Note 1**

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! You are all just great and really helpful in getting the new chapters up. Anyway, I am just letting you all know that I may not have the chance to update for a while because of some personal issues. I recently lost someone very close to me and I need time to deal with that.

However, I have decided to have a little contest kind of thing to make it a little funner for you while I am away from ff.net. Instead of giving me a normal review like you usually have, tell me what you would like to happen in later chapters. Make them as weird or crazy as you want – just have fun with it and if your idea is really good, I might put it in my story as an alternate chapter for one of my own and you will get credit so... I really hope you guys will go along with this because I really like getting input and this seems like a great way!

So, click the little review button down there!

**Have fun!**

**Love,**

**.+.  Natalia**


End file.
